shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gargareans
The Gargareans, derogatorily referred to as both Gremlins by a supermajority of the world and Imps by the Nal-mosiqa, are a humanoid species which hails from Gargarei, an archaic province of Yijiru. ''Physiology ''Aging Physically, the average Gargarean ages at the same pace as the average human. But mentally the average Gargarean ages three time as fast as the average human. A ten-year-old Gargarean would be the physical equivalent of a ten-year-old human but the mental equivalent of a thirty-year-old human. ''Allergies'' Collectively, Gargareans are known to possess a number of peculiar allergies. The most prevalent of these allergies is an allergic reaction to females. This allergic reaction is referred to as cooties and is actually quite capable of taking a Gargarean's life if the Gargarean is not tended to as soon as possible. Though not all Gargareans are afflicted with Cooties when physically contacted by a female, a supermajority of them are. ''Healing'' The regenerative capabilities of a Gargarean is surpassed only by those in possession of the powers of a Devil Fruit. Though a Gargareans is not capable of recovering from an injury at the drop of a hat, he is capable of gradually recovering from injuries that would outright kill other species. To a Gargarean, a punctured brain is an injury of the same magnitude as a broken limb. An inconvenience of the highest order, but not a life-threatening condition. Though such an injury would still incapacitate the average Gargarean as much as it would the average human, it wouldn't take the Gargarean out of the fight for the long run as it would a human. To give an example, a Gargarean can recover from breaking all of the bones within his body with a few days of inactivity and lengthy sleeep. However, a Gargarean can only recover from a punctured heart or any other "fatal" injury by taking a load off for a few months. It isn't a quick recovery, but it will eventually recover. ''Reproduction'' Contrary to popular belief, Gargareans are sexually incompatible with other species and even with each other for that matter. This is because Gargareans reproduce asexually. Upon reaching the age of eighteen, a Gargarean will subconsciously commence the production of a number of eggs and as a result become subjected to symptoms similar to those possessed by a pregnant human woman. At some point during the following year, the Gargarean will lay his eggs. After nine months, these eggs will hatch into the equivalent of a human newborn. Due to the fact that Gargareans considers themselves to be males when associating with other species, information regarding the means through which they reproduce is distributed on a need-to-know basis only. ''Apoptosis'' Under normal circumstances, a species as durable and stationary as the Gargareans would overpopulate themsleves into extinction. However, the Gargareans possess a characteristic which has so far allowed them to avoid such a fate. Apoptosis. Throughout the very day of a Gargarean's twenty-fifth "birthday" so to speak, the entirety of a Gargarean's body will deteriorate into yliaster. This is the natural and typicaly unavoidable end of a Gargarean's life. Culture Write the second section of your page here. Category:Species Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Race